


Bad Habits and Freckles

by purgatorys_fallen_angel (too_old_for_fangirling_but_idc)



Series: Adventkalender2019 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adventskalender, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Co-Workers, Castiel is So Done (Supernatural), Christmas Party, Implied Relationships, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Plot/Plotless, Teacher Castiel (Supernatural), Teacher Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21685606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/too_old_for_fangirling_but_idc/pseuds/purgatorys_fallen_angel
Summary: AU in which Cas is a teacher and has to prepare the Christmas party for his students.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Adventkalender2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560574
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Bad Habits and Freckles

**Author's Note:**

> Written for notfunnydean's SPNAdventcalender 2019  
> Prompt: Day 5: Christmas Party

Cas was stressed. He hadn’t been stressed in the morning, but after hearing that Charlie didn’t have time to prepare the Christmas party with him, his nerves had been on edge. He watched his students take notes eagerly and forgot that he was supposed to talk until some of them looked up and shot him quizzical looks. Clearing his throat, he straightened up and paced back and forth along the small space in front of the chalkboard. The majority of his students wasn’t paying attention anyways, it was too close to their Christmas break and they had bigger problems than listening to their maths teacher. His gaze wandered to the clock on the wall and he sighed. Just a few more minutes. He could come up with an interesting exercise to fill the rest of the time. Turning towards the chalkboard, he grabbed his book and started writing, immediately greeted with annoyed sighs and frustrated moans of his students. Sometimes he felt like his job was more frustrating for his students than for himself. Cas scribbled down the exercise and then continued to write down the homework for their next class. He stepped back and sat down again, looking at the points of the to-do-list for the Christmas party that still had to be done.

“You still worried about that?”

Cas nearly jumped at the deep voice and the hand that was placed on his shoulder and now squeezed gently. He hadn’t heard the ring of the bell, let alone had he realized that his students were slowly leaving the classroom and mumbling a more or less enthusiastic ‘goodbye, Mr. Novak’ on their way out. “Oh…no. I mean yes. Yes, I am.” He looked up at the intruder and smiled gently, when he saw who it was.

Dean’s green eyes watched him worriedly, then he took a step back and shifted until he was standing behind Cas. He rubbed Cas’ shoulders gently. “You’re really tense.”

Cas snorted and leaned back, relaxing slowly into Deans’ soft and big warm hands. They felt illegally good on his back and he could have really needed a massage at that point. “I just don’t know how to organize everything on my own…” He sighed and rubbed his temples, trying to get rid of the headache that was threatening to come.

“I can help you.” Cas knew that Dean was leaning down to look at the list. He could feel the other man’s breath hot against his neck and it made him shift nervously on his chair. “I could get the shopping done while you start decorating. How does that sound?” Dean suggested and straightened up again, leaving Cas with goose bumps all over.

“Yeah, sure. That would be nice, actually.” Cas looked up at him, a smile forming on his lips as he watched the other man. Dean was beautiful. Not just normal beautiful, but stunningly beautiful. His eyes were a piercing and bright green, he was tall with broad shoulders and a dozen little freckles decorating his nose and cheeks. Cas wanted to reach out and count them, admire each and every single one of them. Dean’s full and pink lips – that didn’t look kissable at all – turned up into a goofy smile.

“Do you have a shopping list? Otherwise it’s gonna be a bit hard for me to find everything you need.”

Cas jumped and nodded quickly, a bit flustered. He fumbled with all the papers, books and notes on his desk to find the right one, biting his lower lip in embarrassment once he found it and could hand it to Dean.

“Do you have speakers?” Dean took the paper and stuffed it in the back pocket of his trousers. “Some music would be nice, don’t you think?”

Cas just nodded dumbly. “I… I haven’t thought about that yet, to be honest.”

“Well, I have a good sound system at home, I can bring it, as long as you make sure that it won’t be damaged.” Dean shrugged and offered a half-smile. “I’ll bring it with the groceries and other stuff then. Do you have any Christmas music to listen to?”

“Yes, I have a few CDs.” Cas fidgeted with his sleeves and then took his glasses of to rub the bridge of his nose. He heard Dean’s chuckle and looked back up again. Just that he didn’t really see a lot of Dean now thanks to his short-sightedness. “What? Why are you laughing?”

“Do you think your students still know what CDs are?”

“Don’t do that. You sound like an old grumpy man when you say stuff like that.” Cas put his glasses back on and ran his hand through his hair. It was a bad habit. He knew that his already unruly hair just got worse like that. But he couldn’t stop doing it, especially when he was nervous or flustered.

Dean laughed loudly and patted Cas’ shoulder. “All right. I’ma head out. You fine decorating here?”

Cas nodded and watched him stroll to the door. Before he left he leaned against the doorframe and raised one eyebrow. “And Cas? It’s gonna be an amazing Christmas party, I promise.”


End file.
